camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.109c
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.109c Release Notes September 19, 2011 Greetings! We will be bringing all servers offline on Tuesday, 09/20, for the implementation of Patch 1.109c. All servers will be coming down at 6:00 am EDT / 12:00 pm CEST. We anticipate that all servers will be back online no later than 2:00 pm EDT / 8:00 pm CEST. Please be sure to check the Herald for updates regarding this downtime. Highlights The Summoners of the Summoner's Hall have been ignored for too long, and have been able to increase their power significantly as a result. Aidon the Archwizard, Summoner Roesia, Summoner Losseren, Summoner Cunovida, and Grand Sommoner Govannon now provide greater challenges and rewards to the fighters of the realms. A series of repeatable Monster and Player kill tasks have been added to the Leirvik and Cathal Valley battlegrounds. These quests will grant generous amounts of experience and Aurilite as rewards. Respec stones have been changed to allow them to be /useable no matter your location in game. Class Balance Bainshee Balance Changes * The AoE Bolt line of spells in the Ethereal Shriek specialization line has had its range decreased from 1875 to 1000 units. Druid Bug Fixes * The level 10 AoE Root Spell has been renamed “Patch of Brambles.” * The level 29 AoE Root Spell has been renamed “Field of Brambles.” * The level 28 Instant Root Spell has been renamed “Sprouting Thicket.” World Changes Realm vs. Realm Frontiers Changes * Bounty Master NPCs have been added to each realm’s Relic Towns in the Frontiers. * Undergoblin Grunts have had their damage and defense decreased to bring them more in-line with other charmable mobs of a similar level. * Spec Armor Factor and Haste buffs have been added to the Camelot Cleric, Jordheim Shaman, and Tir na Nog Druids. These buffs will cost 6 gold or 6 bounty points each. Additionally, the prices of the “Spec Buffs” and the “Full Buffs” tokens have been increased to reflect the addition of these two new spells. Bug Fixes * The region Fensalir Gate is now spelled correctly. Realm vs. Realm Dungeons Changes * Hastener NPCs have been added to the Labyrinth entrances for the three realms. * The following encounters in Summoners Hall have been increased in difficulty: Aidon The Archwizard, Summoner Roesia, Summoner Losseren, Summoner Cunovida, and Grand Summoner Govannon. * The following Encounters in Summoners Hall have had their loot tables updated. These new items will be in line with items from Celestius Encounters: Aidon The Archwizard, Summoner Roesia, Summoner Losseren, Summoner Cunovida. Battlegrounds Changes * Buffing NPCs have been added to the Battlegrounds, starting in the Hills of Claret. These NPCs will provide level-appropriate buffs that can be bought with gold. * A series of repeatable Monster and Player kill tasks have been added to the following Battlegrounds: These quests will grant generous amounts of experience and Aurulite as rewards. ** Leirvik: Albion - Captain Peliane, Albion Commander, Midgard: Captain Kormarg, Midgard Commander , Hibernia: Captain Lunilmar, Hibernia Commander. ** Cathal Valley: Albion - Captain Osezel, Field Marshal Hurlbrink, Midgard - Captain Talmeri, General Halverson, Hibernia - Captain Fallorisse, Consul Thulos. * Level appropriate Aurulite merchants have been added to the following Battlegrounds: ** Leirvik: Albion - Olorlara, Midgard - Sunda, Hibernia - Belazil. ** Cathal Valley: Albion - Olorlara, Midgard - Sunda, Hibernia - Belazil. Items Changes * The following Respec Stones have been changed to allow them to be /useable instead of having to turn them into the appropriate NPC: ** Full Skill Respec Stones: *** Luminescent Exerpise Stone *** Incandescent Exerpise Stone *** Luminescent Iterare Stone ** Single Skill Respec Stones: *** Luminescent Ceriac Stone ** Realm Respec Stones: *** Luminescent Exeregum Stone *** Luminescent Abrogo Stone *** Luminescent Induco Stone * All respec stones must be unstacked to be /used. * Full Skill and Realm Respec Stones may only be /used if a character does not have any full skill or realm respecs available. Single Skill Respec Stones may be /used if a character has zero or one single skill respec available. Type “/respec” in-game to see the available respecs for a given character. * Characters must still visit their trainer in order to perform a /respec. * A second version of the “Speed of The Hunt” gem called “Greater Speed of the Hunt” has been added to the Bounty Store. * This new version provides 20 charges of the ‘Speed of the Hunt’ movement spell, and sells for 200 Bounty Points. * The cast timer on the ‘Speed of the Hunt’ spell has been reduced to 3 seconds from 5 seconds. Bug Fixes * Lute of the Hollow Soul (Hibernia): Fixed an issue where this item was giving an Empathy bonus instead of Charisma. Category:Patch Notes